Waverly Note's
by Little-Vampy-June
Summary: wat do u get when u put a bored Harry, Fred and Bella in the same classroom? actually its a Devious Harry, a Bored Fred, and a Perverted Crazy,then again their all crazy, Bella. U get a bunch of crazy notes, go check out wat they r talkin bout,T 4 languag
1. LVJ's Welocome to My Random Note!

Hey Guys!!

Its LittleVampyJune! aka LVJ …… im gonna start signing everything with LVJ now…..sometimes…..any who back to wat I waz gonna say :D …. *clears throat*

Welcome 2 LVJ's magical world called …

Waverly Palace aka the United Magical Kingdom

These note's that Harry, Fred, and Bella write takes place while the are over at another magical school that has a cover up of a normal muggle school so if by accident a muggle was to go they would just c a normal high school. OK they are in Pre-AP Chemistry when they start writing and ends while they are in Spanish…yes they take normal classes that muggles would take.

I'll l8er write the story version of it…….

This is for yours & my own entertainment while I finish w/ the others.

Love ya'll!

LVJ


	2. Waverly Notes Part 1

Waverly Notes

Part 1

* * *

Key

H=Harry Potter, F=Fred Weasly, B=Bella Swan

* * *

hey guys it LittleVampyJune here to bring u tha lates scoop 4m Waverly High Academy for Magic(if u hav an idea 4 the name of the school plzzz tell me, 4 now it'll be that, it has to hav Waverly High Academy in it, now to tell u about the school. Witches, Wizards, werewolves, vampires, and other magical creatures, ppl go to the school. as you can probably tell they accept anybody with the magical ability. even muggles go to the school (crazy right?). Harry's dad was a guy all about getting along, peace, freedom, equality. He thought that building a school were anyone could go to. he spoke to the President of the USA, the prime minister of Britain, Japan, all the high and mighty powerful ppl of the muggle countries and asked 4 their permission if some of their ppl could go to his school to c if muggles could get along with his kind and if there was an attack on them he would send them back. The all high and mighty powerful ppl of the muggle country's agreed as u can tell. but how about we get to this rather innocent childness note, shall we?

sincerely,

LittleVampyJune

* * *

Fred,

Ur a F'n idiot, wat were you thinking about this morning, huh?

~Harry

Harry,

I know, I know *rolls eyes* and I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry :[

~Fred

Don't tell ME ur sorry - Harry

Why? - Fred

Cuz - H

Why? - F

*sigh's and rolls eyes* cuz your supposed to tell HIM ur srry NOT ME

BAKA - H

wat if he hates me? - F :(

naw, he won't cuz that's not his _job_ IT'S MINE *pouts* - H

P.S. I HATE YOU :P

True, u better be right though - Fred

P.S. No u don't, u love me & u know it. :]

nope - H -_-

yes u do - F :]

_nooo iii dddooonn'ttt_ (sings it) - H

_yyyeeesss uuu ddddooo _(2) - F

nuh uh - H :]

uh huh - F :]

nuh uh - H :]

Hi :D

Bella wuz here

and here 2

and here

I Love Onii-chan (Big Brother) :D

I Love Fred 2! :D

We love u Bella! - H & F

awww...thanx! - B

We really do - H & F

Okay, now I know ur lying - B

no we aren't! - H & F :/

Wait! is "aren't" even a word? - H

IDK - F

me don't know - B

Is someone else reading this? - B

I think so - H ^^

yea, behind my back & beside me - F

mine 2 - H

F'! - B

wat?! - H

yea, wat? - F

teacher! - B

ohhhh..... - F

SHIT! - H

HARRY! - F & B

Wat? *looks totally innocent* - H

LOL - B

LOL x2 - F

Bye! - B

Bye Bells! - F

By-By love - H

*giggles* - B

* * *

Page Break....wait note break actually until the teacher passes....4 those who are confused on how Fred is in the same class as Harry & Bella is because they skipped grades. my real fanfic explains it. They want to graduate w/ a ll their friends so they fail on purpose until they get in trouble and have to not fail or the teachers will graduate them the next day. they are at a supposed 'muggle' school, which it isn't, its a magical school thats how they can transfer as foreign exchange students. Yes they had to go to a magical school in America, where? I'm still debating :] any suggestions? Well the teach. has passes so here is the rest of their silly note. :D

go to the next chapter :P


	3. Waverly Notes Part 2

Waverly Notes

Part 2

* * *

lets continue the note shall we? - LVJ

* * *

anyone know wat class we hav next? i left my schedule at home.....dorm, i mean...... - H

yea – B & F

wat is it? - H

spanish – B & F

UGH! - H

we know – B & F

hey i heard we're watchin a movie in there & its gonna be "dark" - Lulu

*****coughs*Fred&Tobie*coughs again*grins evilly*

O_O - H

O_O - B

WAT!? - F

u didn't get it? - B

BAKA! (idiot) – H

WAT!? - F

*rolls eyes* - B

*****sighs* u & Tobie sit next to 2 each other right? - H

yep! :] .........so? - F

ur going out w/ him 2 right? - B

yeah.........so, wats tha point? - F

just dont try to do "something" in class in the "dark" - B

wats with all the " "? - F

& i still dont get ur point – F

let me put it simple, kk? - H

k – F

u + Tobie + a dark classroom + sitting next 2 each other = 6 – H

O_O – F

*giggles* - B

took u long enough – H

its going 2 be tempting now – F

can i take a pic of u guys kissing!? it would go good w/ this weeks issue! - B

just tha kissing? - F

yea! - B

ok – F

YES! - B

eeeewwwww – H

shut up Harry as if u havent done it b4 – F

* * *

NOTE BREAK ......AGAIN!! :D

ok srry 4 tha many long note breaks, in tha story version i highly doubt that i'll do any breaks they will probably be 3 chapters or more from the looks of it.....but back to the note that they are now heading towards Spanish during this note break and since they can do magic it just magically appears in front of them.... let me tell u the seatin, kk? 4 all those curious kitties :]

The seating goes like this :

In the back corner near the windows , last row when entering the damn*scratches that* lovely classroom is Harry's seat.

Then Bella is in front of him.

Two seats to Harry's left is Fred, right w/ Tobie next to him.

But due to the eavesdroppers...I mean new transfer students the teacher had to add more desk and the seating arrangement will change l8er. Now back to their note shall we? ( if ur curious who the newbies are ur going to have to wait for the story version of the note :D ) ( or just read my fanfics)

Bella talks about an "issue" she means her magizine that she ownz. its mostly about couples (guys) and guys are only in it and single pics. its mostly incudes her friends Harry, Fred, Ritsuka, Lelouch, Eragon....most of the time its just modeling for her clothing line or just because she wants to put pictures in there just for the fun of it.


	4. Waverly Notes Part 3: The Finale

Waverly Notes

Part 3 – The Finale

* * *

and now i present the end to this note :[ - LVJ

* * *

yea but al least Bella didn't take pics when we were making out and that was a _long_ time ago *grins* - H

WAT!!! u didnt let me take pics of u 2!! - B

.......... - B

WAIT!!! - B

who was tha lucky guy? *perverted mind has been unlocked* - B

*rolls eyes* #1 and ur so perverted Bells ^_^ - H

OMFG!!! that would hav been the best issue!!!!! u guys were so hot 2gether & ....... *remembers wat happened* - B

*thinks about it 2* - H

*so is this mind* - F

Bastard – F

Baka – B

I hate him! - H

yea so do i - F

me 2 – B

crossing over 2_ their_ side - B

choosing _them_ - B

I know – F

traitor – H

lier – H

....... - B

Chill – F

Calm down – B

ur right, he's not worth it anymore – H

and i got over him a _long_ time ago – H

true – B & F

Speak of the Devil – H

Bye – H

Bye – B & F

* * *

so much for not cussing because of the teachers, they cussed anyways

there u go guys a random note 4m Fred, Harry, & Bella. If u didn't figure it out the person they were talking about is Harry's 1st ex-boyfriend of that school. Who was his first real boyfriend, u ask? Any questions ask me i might tell u or not depends if u want me to spoil my fanfic 4 u. well i would explain more but i've gotta go write the story version o4 u guys, by-by :D

P.S i hav started writing the story version to this :D

truly in love with fanfictions,

LVJ


End file.
